


Tal como eres

by milo_g



Series: Historias extras canon!verse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, aparece mikasa y mención de sasha y connie, posibles spoilers si no vieron la última temporada, tomar lugar entre el capítulo 99 y 100
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: Armin resopló, aguantando la risa―, eres ridículo.―Sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora–  bésame, Arlert.Armin rodeó el cuello de Jean con su brazo, acercándolo a él y rozó sus labios. No había terminado de separarse, que sintió el puchero del otro.―No acepté que me llamaras ridículo por esto solamente.―Eres demandante, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―comentó Armin, ganándose un jadeo indignado de Jean.Desarrollado entre el capítulo 99 y 100 del manga.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Historias extras canon!verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tal como eres

**Author's Note:**

> [síganme en twitter](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)
> 
> Disfruten.

Terminó de empacar y dejó su mochila a un costado. La noche era fría y, si se dejaba llevar, casi se sentía como esos viejos y olvidados días de cuando eran reclutas.

Sintió sus manos acariciar su cabello y una bajó hasta posarse en su hombro.

―¿Estás preocupado? ―preguntó cuando sintió el mentón de Armin en su otro hombro.

―No estoy seguro, ah, el plan…

_Es arriesgado_ , lo había dicho muchísimas veces. Jean se giró y Armin envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

No quería pensar en el plan, quería retrasar ese pensamiento el mayor tiempo posible, pero sentía la necesidad de recordarle a Armin todos los puntos a favor que tenían. Aunque, por otro lado, no quería que él le recordara todos los puntos en contra que tenía.

―Todo saldrá bien ―dijo con toda la convicción que podía juntar. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para Armin, porque verdaderamente no lo era para él.

Una a una, vieron cómo las luces del campamento iban apagándose. Jean rompió el abrazo y Armin cerró la mochila del otro.

―Vayamos a dormir ―murmuró Armin.

Se quitaron las botas y los arneses; Jean se quedó con la camiseta que llevaba puesta y mientras Armin se cambiaba la suya, se acostó. Lo observó cambiarse, soplar la vela y después tantear hasta llegar a su bolsa de dormir, junto a él.

―Cuando volvamos ―susurró Jean, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Armin―, hay que visitar a mi mamá. Creo que te extraña más que a mí.

_Cuando_ , Armin había notado ese hábito al hablar de Jean. No recordaba la última vez que lo había oído decir _si sobrevivimos_ o _en caso de que regresemos_. Era su forma de sobrellevar la situación, suponía Armin.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Armin pasó un brazo debajo de la cabeza de Jean y lo abrazó―. Tendremos que llevarle algo.

Jean se removió, acercándose más a Armin, buscando su boca, pero él le pellizco la nariz.

―Oye.

―Hay que dormir ―respondió, sonriendo.

―Cuando regresemos, dormiremos.

―Cuando regresemos, nos besaremos.

―Ah, vamos ―Jean giró al costado, riendo apenas―, sabes que _necesito_ mi beso de buenas noches.

Armin resopló, aguantando la risa―, eres ridículo.

―Sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora– _bésame,_ Arlert.

Armin rodeó el cuello de Jean con su brazo, acercándolo a él y rozó sus labios. No había terminado de separarse, que sintió el puchero del otro.

―No acepté que me llamaras ridículo por esto _solamente_.

―Eres demandante, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―comentó Armin, ganándose un jadeo indignado de Jean.

Volvió a besarlo, mordiendo sus labios y acariciando su mejilla con su otra mano.

―¿Están despiertos? ―saltaron cuando escucharon una voz de afuera de la carpa―, ¿Armin? ¿Jean?

Se miraron y Jean se aclaró la garganta―, sí, ¿qué sucede?

Armin quitó su brazo de abajo de Jean y se incorporó a la vez que Mikasa entraba.

―No pasa nada, solo… ―abrazó con fuerza su bolsa de dormir, avergonzada―, pensé en darles privacidad a Sasha y a Connie, pero no quería dormir sola. ¿Podría…?

―Claro ―dijo Armin, pegándose más a Jean. Mikasa colocó su bolsa de dormir junto a él.

―Lo siento ―murmuró cuando se acostó.

―No te preocupes ―respondió Jean, bostezando―, después de todo, hay que dormir.

Armin lo miró, entornando los ojos.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Esta es la parte 3 (¿?) de mi multi verso de historias canon verse(?). Para leerlo todo es orden, sigan la serie.
> 
> [TE GUSTA ESCRIBIR COSAS BIZARRAS, DE CUALQUIER FANDOM? BUENO, ACÁ HAY UN LINK A UN FORO, DONDE HAY IDEAS PARA ESCRIBIR. DALE, METETE. NO SEAS ORTIBA.](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/TODOS-LOS-FANDOMS-BIENVENIDOS-DE-ESCRIBIR/216672/)
> 
> [síganme en twitter](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)


End file.
